<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Curse by ZandraGorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217962">Winter Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/pseuds/ZandraGorin'>ZandraGorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Knight Harry Potter, M/M, MCD or Happily Ever After I don't really know, Mentions of Voldemort (Dark Lord), Prince Draco Malfoy, july 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/pseuds/ZandraGorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brave knight braves the winter curse to free his beloved prince. Will he succeed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was made for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for July 2020, with the prompt: "Storybook" with a required word count of 131 words. Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013">p1013</a> for hosting this month's drabble challenge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a lone knight braved the Dark Lord's cursed winter with one goal in mind: save his Prince—locked away in the arctic forest—to restore the land. He crossed icy mountains and frozen lakes—beautiful as they were treacherous—with nary a scratch. Just one obstacle stands in his way now: frost-covered scales, glacial eyes, it strikes in one fiery sweep of pearlescent wings. </p>
<p>The knight aims his sword. </p>
<p>Throws. </p>
<p>Hits true.</p>
<p>The beast gives a magnificent cry before it's engulfed in an icy blaze. Victory shines in emerald eyes, the knight's goal almost within reach. But when the flames recede, horrific sorrow, not triumph, escapes his lips.</p>
<p>The curse is broken.</p>
<p>Amidst frosted embers, the knight cradles his Prince as winter melts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, all Harry Potter canon characters belong to JKR. Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos make my day.:) Holler at me on <a href="https://zandragorin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>